white_noise_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter Four
Plot Cynn Numair d’Escala interviews Captain Marra d’Ubis, an Order member that was at the scene of the riot in Leigh. Captain d’Ubis admitted to interfering with the police on the islands, which made it look as though the Order was helping the non-humans revolt. Captain d’Ubis tells Numair how the victims recovered seemed to be headed to the slave trade, and he is disappointed but not surprised. As Numair leaves the Order facility, he tells Captain d’Ubis that they should never shy away from the choice to protect civilians. Numair makes friendly conversation with the driver. As they ride Numair suddenly coughs up blood. It’s no big deal, though, he’s always sick. When he returns, coughing much worse, Sraddi confirms his errands in Enodia, as well as reminding him that he is several hours late on him medication. Liya and Yoshi got into a fight after Yoshi was being harrassed by some army recruits. Her boss demanded that she is fired, but General Russett vetos the idea as she outranks him. Russett talks to Yoshi about the incident, while Helygen talks to Liya about it. Ne tells her if she gets in too much trouble, she’ll get deported. Liya goes up to Yoshi’s room to make sure she’s okay. Her room was trashed by the recruits. Liya helps clean up, and asks why they pick on her. Yoshi replies that it is because she’s mixed species, and in return asked if her brother ever got the same. Liya is lost in her memories for a moment and then says that anyone with magic or just supported monsters got the same lousy treatment. Yoshi and Liya head into Escalus proper to see Shinobu, Yoshi’s seradh. When they get off the bus, the city is crowded around Escala’s statue. From there they make their way to the university library, a cavernous building with impossibly tall shelves of books. They run into Vlad, Shinobu’s assistant who says hello to Yoshi breifly before finishing whatever task he’s doing. Before they enter, Yoshi warns Liya about how abrasive Shinobu can be, and sure enough, she doesnt even look up before telling them to go away. However, when she recognizes Yoshi, she is delighted, only to be unimpressed at Liya. Vlad returns, and they start talking about a recent riot in the Archipelago that Liya spotted on a newspaper. In particular, the blurry photo with what looks like wings grabbed her attention. She brings it with her to the bar, which has had some slaver activity in the past. Shinobu asks Liya about what she had been taught about the multiverse. Liya explains the bubble metaphor she was told, with different worlds sticking together like soap bubbles. Shinobu contemplates the metaphor. It’s not entirely accurate, since bubbles are random but the multiverse is a fractal, with the exception of the fold from when Aetheri tried to move itself closer to Earth. Shinobu is a little smug about Liya’s lack of knowledge of the subject, until Liya mentions how her town was destroyed by a hurricane and consequently hasn’t attended school for several years. In the awkwardness that follows, Liya excuses herself to the restroom outside, taking Yoshi’s construct with her. She takes a moment, resting by the side of the building and wishing she was back home with her brothers. As she is about to reenter the bar, she is suddenly yanked backwards and upwards by a large strap, dropping Yoshi's construct. A slaver picked her up, based on her palace healer uniform. As they fly towards Cuppra and Suuhl’s statue, something shot from a birdlike figure hits the slaver, prompting Liya to take her own action. She cut her binding and channeled her magic into the slaver and breaking several of their bones. The two are suddenly falling. Liya lands in the cold pool of water, while the slaver hits the ground hard and dies. The birdlike figure is actually two people in masks, a spirit and a big bird. The two offer a blanket and offers to call someone for her. Liya doesn’t know anyone’s numbers, but mentions Vlad who the spirit knows. Liya doses, thinking about Hawk again. The rest of the group show up and the people, members of du Cuppra, a vigilante group, leave. Yoshi and Liya make it back to the Palace. Helly leaves Yoshi in Liya’s room as ne goes to get the police. Liya awakes to a room filled with darkness, despite the lamp by her bed. The shadowed skeleton of a wolf is lit from the inside with fire on the other side of the room. When she reaches out beyond her bed, her hand disappears. Liya panics and lights up her nerves, and the nerves in her hand light up as well as a galaxy of nerves in the darkness. This wakes Yoshi up, who promptly locks herself in the bathroom to transform back. She asks Liya for her clothes, which lack spell tags and didnt transform with her. Liya gives them to her, and comments on both how cool and spooky it was. Just then, Helly, two police officers, and Cynn Numair. The police do not have authority in the Palace, while Numair does, and is a registered truth seer. Numair questions Liya on her actions and her intentions, and ultimately decides it was self defense, something one of the police officers questions. Numair gives Liya a report from the incident in Violetta, hoping to give her some closure. Liya retorts if he wants to help someone, he should help Yoshi. Numair and Yoshi both excuse themselves so Liya can get some rest and read the report in peace. Characters * Numair d'Escala * Liya Kiski * Yoshi * Helygen * General Russett * Shinobu * Vlad du Russi Bonus Comics There are two short bonus comics that take place after chapter four. A Good Shout After they leave Liya's room, Numair asks Yoshi what she needs help with. Yoshi says he really doesnt need to worry, and apologizes for Liya's yelling. Numair dismisses her apology, saying no harm was done. He starts guessing what could be the issue, first guessing the new recruits have been harrassing her. He notes the anxiety he sees, but suspects there is more to the issue. He begins speculating about the police, but realizes that he has gone a bit far and asks Yoshi what she needs done. Talking Circles Vlad and Shinobu talk about Liya as they wait for the bus. Vlad disapproves of how unwelcoming Shinobu was towards her. Shinobu replies that she is just looking out for Yoshi. She believes she needs to be more cautious, after something traumatic happened to Yoshi the previous summer. Vlad disagrees with Shinobu sharing details of Yoshi's trauma with him, but nevertheless gives her some advice. He says the fact that Yoshi's making friends is a good sign, and that chasing them off will do more harm than good. He also tells her to chill. Trivia * This chapter takes place before Yoshi comes out, so he/him pronouns are used for her instead of the correct ones. Category:Chapters